mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rightful Heir
The Rightful Heir is the fifth and last scenario in The True Blade campaign of Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough Lysander and his forces learn that Sir Worton has taken control of Palaedra, proclaiming himself king, while the forces he left have been defeated. Milton suggests that there may be people who also know Worton is not Gryphonheart, but do not act because they feel they may bring the wrong decision. At any rate, Kentaine and Desette apologise to Lysander for their son's behavior. Lysander promises Desette and Kentaine when he faces Worton, he will spare him, since they already lost one of their sons. Sir Kentaine and Desette let Milton send their son a letter, telling him how much they love him and begging him to surrender before more innocent lives are lost. Lysander tells Milton he will have a truce flag. Also, he asks of Milton to look into the eyes of Worton's men and tell what soldiers does Worton have, and whether they are or aren't loyal. Lysander and the heroes under his command must make their way across the lands of Palaedra, eventually reaching the capital city of Paledon, where Sir Worton has his base. There are four other enemy towns, and three neutral ones. The eastern neutral town will come under Lysander's control once Desette and Kentaine approach it, while the other two will automatically join him after a few days. Milton, who delivers the letter, has been slapped, as he said "Sir" instead of "King" Worton. He also sees that Worton's men are mere thugs. Near the starting point, there's a quest hut that will give the heroes eight Potions of Healing if they defeat the blue player's nearby stack of peasants. East of that is a quest tower, giving them access to a Library and a Veteran's Guild if they use three Vials of Acid to open the tower. Once Milton came to Paledon, he sees frightened townsfolk, while important men such as Seneschal (who got fatter) are profiting from them, since Worton takes money for the war. At any case, Milton waits for a few days for some response. After three days, he gets visited by Porsha, a maid who sends him food and drinks. She tells him of the people of Paledon, who do not like Worton. She asks if Proetho is with Lysander. Milton confirms that, but soon gets slapped by Porsha, as a guard came in. Before leaving, Porsha winks her eye, as the guard would have suspicions of them. Finally, Milton meets Worton, who is dressed in elegant clothes. Milton decides to use the knife he used for breakfast to kill Worton and end this. However, he remembers Lysander promised Desette and Kentaine not to kill Worton, so he brings the letter to the king. Milton mentions it is from Worton's real parents, Desette and Kentaine. However, Worton gets enraged, tears the letter, then kicks and bashes Milton until he lost consciousness. He wakes up in the dungeon days later and sees Sir Daymarc beaten. Porsha's servant arrives and wipes blood from Milton and gives him food. Milton has his confidence up and tells Daymarc Lysander will save them. The enemy towns aren't heavily defended, so the heroes should be able to take them out alone. If they run into trouble, building up the towns and recruiting creatures may be necessary. Paledon is the most heavily defended town, and it lies behind a quest gate that requires Lysander to be present in the party to pass. Once Paledon is captured, Milton and Daymarc are rescued and healed, but Worton escaped last night. Proetho thanks her sister, Porsha, for that info. Lysander decides to go after Worton, as there will be a chance he would cause trouble for Paladera as long as he is there. His friends ask to go, but Lysander refuses, though allows Milton to come. Lysander must head east from Paledon to face Worton in a duel alone, in a cave. Before going to the cave, Lysander asks of Milton to become his new Seneschal, even if Milton wants to retire. Lysander lets him know that he needs him and warns Milton that he will never leave the city and will have to deal with a lot of people, but can stay with Porsha. Milton is convinced and accepts this new position. Inside the cave, Worton ambushes Lysander with a group of bandits. Worton does not want to be imprisoned and so battles Lysander. Lysander's sword is broken, but pulls out the Gryphonheart Blade, which can only be used by a Gryphonheart. Worton is a level 34 general, and uses the false Gryphonheart blade. Upon victory, the True Gryphonheart Blade shatters the Fake. Worton is wounded and taken prisoner, but admits his father was a servant and Worton wanted more for himself. Milton sees Lysander is a Gryphonheart, who wonders if his siblings, who are still out in the world, know of which bloodline they come from. Strategy Worton's allies control many towns. However, Lysander and his friends are of high level, so it is a good idea to let them spread and give them some troops to conquer cities. Category:The True Blade scenarios